Why Am I?
by ShermanTheWorm
Summary: Gill is annoyed. Why, you ask? It's all Molly's fault. Every time she walks into Gill's office, which happens often, Gill starts to feel... uneasy? Nervous? happy? Well, whatever emotion he's feeling, he doesn't like it. It makes his stomach feel all jumbled up. Molly x Gill one-shot.


**HEY! SO, THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION EVER, SO I THOUGHT I'D START WITH A LITTLE ONE-SHOT! YAY! I HAD BEEN WRITING A COUPLE OF STORIES ALREADY JUST FOR FUN, BUT THEN I DISCOVERED THIS WEBSITE, THEN….WHOOSH…. I GOT AN ACCOUNT! (HEHE) WELL, I HOPE AT LEAST SOME PEOPLE WILL FIND THE TIME TO READ THIS, AND I WILL APPRECIATE ANY KIND OF REVIEW. AGAIN, I'M A TOTAL NEWBIE AT ALL THIS STUFF, SO I'LL TAKE ANY COMMENTS OR SNIPPETS OF ADVICE I'M GIVEN! THANKS! ~SHERMANTHEWORM~**

* * *

Why Am I...?

She was so annoying. She was always distracting me from my work and then running out before I had a chance to tell her to get the hell out of my office. Sometimes, she would bring along Luke, otherwise known as the air-headed imbecile. By me, at least. They'd barge in all the time. She would walk merrily behind Luke as he ran right through the front door and all the way to my desk. Thus began the worst part of my day; being insulted and having my work reviled by a man who probably hasn't read a book higher than kindergarten level. After he had his fun, he just ran out the same way he came in. He's kind of like… a scatter-brained, idiotic lap dog. Yup. Perfect.

Then there was Molly. I guess she wasn't as annoying as I led you to believe earlier. In fact, I really didn't mind her too much. I just hated when she brought Luke to the office. In fact, the only reason I kind of found her annoying was because every time she stepped into the Town Hall and came up to my desk, I started to feel… uneasy? Nervous? Happy? I had no idea what was wrong with me.

* * *

Today was like any other day. Get up. Get dressed. Go downstairs. Eat burnt toast, courtesy of my dad. Walk to Town Hall. Say hi to Elli, the secretary. Work.

But I liked my regular days. I never like things to be out of the ordinary. But I guess today was going to break my safe, organized cycle.

After a couple hours of arduous paperwork, I heard the doors squeak open, then shut. Then I heard a voice- her voice.

"Hey Elli! How are ya today?" I heard Molly ask politely.

"Wonderful, thanks. Gill's in his office as usual if you're looking for him." Elli said.

"Kay! Thanks Elli!" Molly said happily.

I heard soft footsteps coming up the stairs. I tidied up my workplace and myself a bit. You know, to be polite of course. It was already starting- that weird sensation or emotion that makes my stomach all jumbled up. Maybe I hated her so much that she made me want to throw up every time I saw her. It makes a bit of… ok. It made no sense at all.

She walked into the room then, her warm caramel colored eyes locking onto my icy blue ones. Complete opposite colors. But hey, opposites attr- um, never mind.

"Morning Gill!" Molly said, swaying back and forth in front of my desk cutely- I mean, no, not cutely at all. More like… uncutely? Never mind.

"Good morning Molly. Is your farm doing well?" I asked, trying to start a conversation. She bobbed her little brunette head.

"Yup! It's doing great!" she beamed. But her smile seemed a bit too forced.

"That's good." I said, looking back at my papers. My face was suddenly becoming very hot. 'Why am I blushing?' I wondered.

"Oh yeah! Hey Gill, I got something for you!" Molly said excitedly. I kept my head down as she came closer to the desk. Then I heard her set something down in front of me. I looked up briefly, curious as to what it was. I stared at it in shock.

"You… you got me some tomato juice?" I asked, bewildered. Tomato juice was my favorite drink.

"Yeah! I heard from your dad that you really like tomatoes, so I got some juice that tastes like tomatoes!" she said, her cheeks tinged a light pink. I blushed deeply, and it was probably clearly noticeable on my pale skin. I looked away again, embarrassed. Why am I acting like this?

"Aw, Gill, are you blushing?' she asked, giggling. I blushed even more. My face was as red as my tomato juice.

"Of course not! It's just…hot in here." I said.

"Yeah. Uh-huh." She said, not buying it.

"Don't you have work to do or something?" I asked, fed up with this.

"Nope. Finished it all." She said smugly. I smirked, my blush gone now.

"Then why are you still here?" I asked. Molly paused, looking down at her dirt-covered shoes. She was blushing now.

"Well…I...um…I just wanted to…see you." She said, biting her lip. I glanced at her, intrigued.

"And why is that? As Luke likes to say continually, I'm 'Mr. Pompous', the annoying and boring guy." I replied flatly.

"I don't think you're boring or annoying." She said shyly. I smiled. That actually made me… really relieved. Why am I relieved?

"Thanks. You can stay for a while if you want." I said. Molly smiled a bit. Then she promptly skipped over to the bookshelf. She shuffled through the novels that are crowded inside. When she had finally picked one, I realized I'd been staring at her intently. I quickly turned my gaze back to my work, focusing again before she could notice.

* * *

It had been about two hours, and I really hadn't gotten much work done. The reason? Well, maybe because she was here. She was sitting on a small armchair in the corner of the room. She was reading a novel, and once in a while, I could feel her glance in my direction. It was a bit daunting. It made me a little nervous. I would glance at her too, just not as often. But every time I looked at her, that feeling came back. I sighed loudly, putting away all my papers.

"Well, I'm done here." I told her. She looked up at me and closed her novel. Then she put it back on the bookshelf.

"Thanks for letting me stay here Gill. It was nice." Molly said. She was beginning to walk down the stairs, and I followed closely behind her. Elli waved as we crossed the room to the door.

"Bye you guys! By the way, you two look really cute together!" she said rather loudly. I was this close to wringing her neck when she said that. My face was getting red again.

"Goodbye, Elli." I said sharply, ignoring her comment. But why did that little, seemingly insignificant comment make me happy? Why was I so confused about everything that has to do with Molly? I looked at Molly, and was surprised to see that her cheeks were pink too.

We both stepped out of Town Hall, and I was about to turn towards my house when I felt Molly gently grab my sleeve. I turned, intrigued, and caught sight of her sad, downcast eyes.

"Um… sorry, I just wanted to say thank you again. See, Luke and I got into this really big fight yesterday. He hasn't talked to me since. I was feeling really lonely, and-"

I stopped her mid-sentence when I pulled her to my chest in a gentle hug. My head lay softly on her head. She was probably surprised, but after a couple seconds, I heard her begin to cry. She pressed her face against my chest, clenching my shirt in her small fists. We stood there like that for a while as her tears dampened my shirt. I was frowning deeply. I hated seeing her so upset. 'Why am I caring so much about her?' I wondered.

Then, for some reason, I lightly kissed the top of her head. She froze, then lifted her head and released my shirt, wiping her eyes and cheeks.

"Sorry. That wasn't really necessary." I said nervously.

"No! I don't mind! I mean, I liked it! I mean, no I… never mind." She gave up, slumping against my chest again. I laughed at her reddened cheeks, happy I didn't scare her away.

"Don't laugh at me." She grumbled.

"Sorry. I'm just happy." I said, smiling at her.

"Why are you happy?" she asked, confused.

"I'm happy because you came to me when you were lonely. I'll always be here for you. You know. If you need some cheering up." I said. Molly looked up at my face and smiled a bright, carefree smile. Then she did something completely unexpected. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and stood on her tiptoes.

She was kissing me. My eyes widened, but I regained my composure after a couple seconds. I wrapped my arms around her small waist, pulling her closer to me. I kissed her back. It was so amazing. Our lips moved together, fitting perfectly. Her fingers laced their way into my hair, playing with the ends. I tightened my arms around her waist more, never wanting to let her go.

Why am I in love?

* * *

**THE END OF MY FIRST FANFICTION! YAYYYYYY! SO EXCITING! HAHA. WELL, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY LITTLE ONE-SHOT. BTW, I MADE THE OFFICE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT TO MEET MY NEEDS FOR THE STORY, SO SORRY IF THAT BOTHERED YOU A BIT. I'M LIKE THAT SOMETIMES WHEN I'M READING A STORY. I'LL BE ALL LIKE, "THAT NOT RIGHT! AAAHHHHHHHHH! (GRUMBLES IN FRUSTRATION) HAHAHA, SO…YEAH. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! THANKS!**


End file.
